


My onīsan

by Igetstuckonshowsforagoodminute



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Memory Loss, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Sad Keith (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igetstuckonshowsforagoodminute/pseuds/Igetstuckonshowsforagoodminute
Summary: It’s been exactly 35 days since I’ve gotten my onīsan back. It’s been exactly 35 days since I’ve held my onīsan for the first time in over a year. It’s been a year and 35 days since my onīsan knew I was his otōto.
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been exactly 35 days since I’ve gotten my onīsan back. It’s been exactly 35 days since I’ve held my onīsan for the first time in over a year. It’s been a year and 35 days since my onīsan knew I was his otōto.  
Life goes on. We save the universe from the Gara. We get beat up, almost just like at the Garrison. But it’s different than then, now I don’t have my onīsan.   
My onīsan doesn’t know he’s my onīsan. All he knows is that we are close. Not close like onīsan’s and otōto’s are meant to be, but close like acquaintances, nothing more.   
The days go on, I see him interact with everyone, everyone but me. I crave his attention, no, I need his attention. I can’t speak of my onīsan without feeling a want. A want for his attention, his touch, his heart.   
It’s been exactly a year and 35 years since I’ve had an onīsan.


	2. Just acquaintances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are good acquaintances, nothing more.

More days pass and my onīsan still doesn't remember me. It’s not his fault, definitely not his fault. He was tortured by aliens for Pete's sake, he can’t control his memory loss. But looking at him every day, training with him every day, eating meals with him every day, it makes me consider telling him the truth. If I were to tell him the truth he would feel terrible, I can’t have my onīsan in pain.

  
Sometimes I stare at him too long and he or the others notice. I play it out as zoning out, not me longing for my onīsan’s attention. Sometimes the others notice how I talk about my onīsan, sometimes they point it out. I carry on with what my onīsan knows. We are good acquaintances, nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapters coming soon!


	3. No one will hurt my onīsan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without another thought going through my brain, I jump in front of the Black lion. No one will hurt my onīsan.

I stare ahead at the fleeing battleships, a smile glazing my lips at the sudden victory. I look over to where the rest of the lions were. Shiro was slowly flying over to the Green lion, as it took a pretty hard hit,

“Pidge are you ok?” he asks,

“I’m amazing!” Everyone laughs at Pidge as she does a 360 spin to show off how well she was.

“Why are they retreating so suddenly?” Hunk brings us, 

“Who cares, we won!” Lance states, happy that they didn’t have to take more hits. 

I turn my gaze to the retreating Galran ships. 

Something’s off.

“Don’t you think it’s weird that they’re retreating? I mean, their motto is literally ‘Victory or death’”. 

The others take a second to think about what I said, but I still stare towards where the ships exited the battle. I have a bad feeling about this, a really bad feeling. 

“You have a point, Keith,” but before Shiro could say anything else, I see a glare in the distance. I squint my eyes a bit to get a better look at what it was. Upon seeing what the glare was, I gasp. A medium-sized projectile was flying at immaculate speed, and it was heading straight towards...my onīsan. Without another thought going through my brain, I jump in front of the Black lion. No one will hurt my onīsan.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a Shiro and Keith are brother's fanfiction. I will most likely post a few chapters tonight since I'm on a roll with sad writing tonight. Onīsan means big brother and Otōto means younger brother btw.


End file.
